


Confederate America

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Civil War, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: America finds a little girl, he later finds out is a personification of the southern part of him. Everything is fun and he likes being her big brother until things aren't fun anymore and the Civil War happens.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America & France (Hetalia), America (Hetalia) & Original Character(s), England (Hetalia) & Original Female Character(s), France (Hetalia) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Her Birth and Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely won't be chronological order and will be one-shots.

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth and the Relationship**

**This is my first Hetalia story and I hoped I'm keeping all existing characters in character. Just so you know, America's not going to be an genius, but he's not going to be an moron either.**

It was just after the Missouri Compromise in 1820. Missouri was allowed to keep it's slaves along with being part of the North. Where all the other states part of the North are non-slave states.

Alfred F. Jones didn't know what, but something was weird, he could feel it. It was a strange feeling and it was on his land. He wondered if it was England or France or even Canada, but remembered he and England were ignoring each other, with the war 8 years ago and France had no reason to be there.

Then it could be Canada, but he thought it was something else, something new. He walked around. "Aw man, what is it?"

He then heard a yell and then a cry. He frowned for a moment and the grinned. "Looks like the hero has to save the day!"

He went over and saw a kid in an alleyway. His grin dulled in confusion. "Hey kid, you okay?"

It was a girl and she had light brown hair, light skin, her hair a little darker than his and a big brown shirt covering her. She looked up and he saw bright blue eyes, like his. He smiled. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

She looked at him nervously. He crouched down, keeping his smile. "It's okay. C'mere."

She hunched over, narrowing her eyes. "W-why?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked scared, but felt she could trust him. She walked forward and he saw she had the cowlick in her hair like him, but it was sticking out of the right side of her hair and instead of close to the middle and a bit longer than his. She stood in front of him and he picked her up. She let out a squeak. He stiffened in shock and almost dropped her, barely catching her in time.

He knew that feeling, she felt like a colony or a nation. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her until they were face to face. He just knew she was a personification and figured out she was part of his country, the south part. He was feeling detached from the lower parts of the country, but thought it would go away after the tension between the slave problems disappeared.

He couldn't just leave her alone, she was only a couple of years old in human eyes, maybe just seven. He then smiled at her, cheerfully. "Looks like you're a part of me. I'm America, you can call me Alfred or America if ya want."

She smiled then. "Okay, then. I'm Julia Howe, Montgomery is the other name I have."

/ / / / / /

"America!"

The personification looked up to see a grinning girl with light brown hair brushing her shoulder blades, a simple blue dress that fell to below her knees. She looked to be about 10 now. It was now 1827. She was growing decently for a personification. He grinned back. "Hey Monty, what's going on?"

Monty was short for her personification name. Unless in company of humans where they used the humans names, they usually used personification names. They've been together for 7 years and after a couple of years, she looked at America like her big brother. He now knew why England liked being a big brother. The other countries didn't know about Montgomery, he didn't know why he was split in half, but he heard those Italians were, so guessed it could happen.

He ruffled her hair and laughed as she made a face at him. She tugged on his pants. "Are we going to go? You promised we could."

He smirked. "I did, didn't I? Let's go then."

He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, suspenders and a black jacket over that. They were in Virginia right now. It was her part, where she felt strongest. He was the land, but they were also her parts, but north of Virginia, she had no part or feeling being connected to. He held her hand as they walked down the street. It was nice to get a break.

As they walked, he thought about the 7 years with her. He saw she was caring and nice, but prideful. With the slaves, he was bothered because he didn't like his people being mistreated, even if they weren't legal citizens. Monty always was confused with the topic. She sometimes hated it and other times believed it was what the South needed to grow and survive and slaves were needed to further growth.

He got annoyed and they had little arguments about it, but figured it was her people. He knew he hated when that happened. She was too young to fight the idea of her own thoughts on things and how her people felt. It was hard even for older nations. She asked a couple of hours later. "Brother? Don't you have to work?"

America grinned. "What're you talking about? I'm with my little sister."

Her look was dry. "You are using me to get away from paperwork."

All she got was a laugh and pat on the head. "Don't worry about it, Jules!"

She jolted at her human name, but didn't say anything else. Montgomery was happy to be outside, surrounded by her people. People were muttering around about New York and their new no slavery law. Montgomery froze, her brow creasing in a look of pain. She rubbed it with a groan, but shook her head as rubbing it didn't work.

"Jules?"

She looked up to see Alfred looking at her with a worried look. "I-it hurts."

He picked her up and carried her back through crowds of people and back to the house they originally had. Montgomery was confused. She wanted that to be a good thing because she had a lot of slaves on her side and they were sad and hurt. But her white population needed them. It felt like her head was being torn in half.

When they got home, he laid her down and told her to sleep.

America sighed. "It's getting worse."

**There, I hope he was in character. Oh, I should probably say this, I don't believe in racism even a little bit, but Confederate America, well she's confused and split in half in the decision. I also believe America would be serious around this time, with stress between the two halves of his country.**

**I mean, the Civil War was less than 90 years from the Revolutionary War. And these will be One-shots, not necessarily in order and around 1000 words or so. Also, her cowlick like America represents Florida. Florida was gained in 1819.**


	2. A Country's Struggle

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 2**

**A Country's Struggle**

**This will be as historical as possible. Like I mentioned before, things spoken, I don't believe in. I don't own the characters or moments in history either.**

A couple of years passed since Montgomery had gotten sick with headaches. As of now, they come and go. Like in 1829, in Georgia with the law of no education for slaves. Montgomery was confused a little, but mostly sided with her actual citizens who had full citizenship as the slaves weren't because of the 3/5 Compromise. She had smaller migraines when that was made. 

Another time was the riot in 1831, where a slave Baptist lead a revolt in Southampton, Virginia. The effect of this was 60 dead whites and Alabama making it illegal to preach for slaves. This was her biggest pain yet, grief, anger, injustice and righteousness filled her mind. She had aches, sores and other pains for days.

Years passed and not much happened. The relationship between the North and South was getting more stressed, which made America and Montgomery tense around each other. A major point was in 1860, November 6th, when Abraham Lincoln was elected president.

The South was outraged. Montgomery was 40 years old at the time and only about age 15 looking. Normally she would've aged shorter, but stresses in the country made her grow quickly around the 1850's. Her and America were in one of his home's in New York. Montgomery sighed, frustrated and angry at the news of the elections.

_Lincoln was obviously against her South and her dumb brother couldn't even see that!_

She was sitting on a couch in a pale dress that came to her feet and sturdy black boots on her feet. Her hair grew to a little below her shoulders (her light brown hair with a hair sticking out of the side of her head like America's, representing Florida). She was rubbing her forehead. She wasn't stupid, she knew half of this anger wasn't hers.

America walked in with a smile. He had a 3 piece suit, a black string being used as a tie. "Monty isn't this great!? Lincoln won, I knew he would."

She scowled at him. "Forget Lincoln! Worst I've seen in my 40 years."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She waved an angry hand. "Lincoln, he insults the south!"

America shook his head. "It's just the slavery, you know it's wrong. I mean, c'mon, even England got rid of his in '34."

She crossed her arms over chest. "I don't care with what happens with him. Slavery is our right."

"Are you kidding me?! The North doesn't have it and you don't need it either."

Montgomery raised up from her perch on the couch. "Slaves have been in the South for years, long before I've been born! You don't take that from people, that tradition!"

"Montgomery! Slavery is hurting you, I know you're in pain. C'mon, agree with me on this."

"No, I won't America. I will not and this won't stand."

She glared at him with the same colored eyes that he had. His own eyes narrowed underneath his glasses, his usually easy going personality leaving him. "Is that a threat?"

Montgomery moved a couple of steps away from him, frowning deeply. "Can it what you will, brother. We will be at odds as long as that fool is in office."

America barked. "He's now your president!"

She waved a hand to the side angrily. "Am I not allowed the freedom of speech? Like our citizens are allowed. Or will you take that from me, from the South?"

"The South is just a part of me as the North is." That wasn't true, his pull in the North was much stronger than in the South. It was getting weaker as time went by. It was opposite for Montgomery, she didn't want the stupid North side interfering with her South, it's was their problem and the president was getting too personal. 

She leveled him with a darker glare. "Just watch yourself, America." It was getting strange calling him that as they both represented the country.

He looked speechless as he looked at her. His mouth opened a couple of time before he shook his head angrily. "Just go to your room."

Her temper flared, but she nodded. She walked off, her back straight.

* * *

Things were tense, they wouldn't look at each other and every time they did, it was tense. More and more arguments sprung up and then December 20 happened.

Montgomery actually left a week before this date, seeing that being around her brother was not helping. She took suitcase with her things and a horse, going to her home in Georgia. The citizens liked her and the ones she ran into didn't question her.

America showed up to her home. "Monty! Montgomery!"

She walked down the stairs, aged 17 at this point. Which at any other time would worry America, as he knew the stress was hard on her and made her age faster. She was tall for a women, at 5 feet and 7 inches, only two inches under him.

Her voice was stiff. "America? What brings you here?"

He smiled tightly, trying to show his usual cheer. "Hey, Monty. Just worried about the queer stuff going on."

She eyed him. "Nothing queer around here. If you mean the South seceding, it was well deserved."

America was flabbergasted. "What? How can you say that?"

"It means I will leave you and the South will rise, just you wait. I warned you."

"This is crazy, you can't do this. Your my sister, your not being treated unfairly."

She slammed a fist in the banister. "Yes, we are! Don't touch our slaves."

"NO! Lincoln is right."

"Forget Lincoln, this is all his doing."

In the end, America did leave. He didn't want this to lead to what he knew it might. He still remembered the war with England.

* * *

In January 10th, 1861, Florida left the Union.

In January 11th, 1861, Alabama left the Union.

In January 19th, 1861, Georgia left the Union.

In January 26th, 1861, Louisiana left the Union.

America was ignoring Montgomery and she was doing the same. She cut her hair to above neck length and wore trousers and linen shirts with a bound chest to play as a male. She knew wouldn't get further with her female presence.

Her chest hurt plenty, but she took it as a necessary pain. She realized this as her states left the Union. These were her people, not America's. And she would fight with them. She went to meetings, betting ready to war with the North.

She didn't want to, she didn't want to fight her older brother. But she had to, for her people. Then on February 10th, Jefferson Davis become president of the Confederate States of America. Montgomery introduced herself to the man, but saying she was also male. He did believe with proof that was what she was when she healed quickly after a knife to the side. Therefore she was beside him almost all the time.

She dressed nicer, since she was in company of her boss. Suits and things she's seen her brother America wear.

Then Fort Sumter happened. It was off a base by South Carolina. She wore the Confederate uniform. A grey coat buttoned all the way up to her neck and grey pants. A grey billed cap over her light brown hair, which she cut when it got longer than neck length.

She was there and it lasted 2 days. She fought off soldiers in blue, the soldiers of her brother. Said brother wasn't there, most likely the Union believed this fight was nothing to worry about. Battle was definitely scary and frightening, but the righteous feeling when they won was one of best things she's ever felt.

Jefferson Davis had given her the rank of Second Lieutenant, which was hard to believe for some because of her age. But issued by the president, they believed it. The symbol was on the sleeves of her jacket.

The win was the Confederates and on April 12th, the Civil War started.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning of the End**

Montgomery or 'Monty' was tired. Four years. Four years of fighting against her brother, America, the northern part of the country. Monty was the south part and she could feel the lands burning like a brand on her skin. Especially, since Sherman was burning the fields in Georgia. She raged when that happened. 

"General Jones."

A woman of about 17 or 18 years of age looked up. Her growth as a country has been fast. So fast that it was almost worrying. The war kept her mind off it. A country or a colony grows around a couple of years physically every 50-100 years, depending on their land. In the 45 years she's lived, she's grown 13 years.

Monty was clad in a Confederate Uniform, the General stripes on her shoulders and collar. Many questioned her rank indirectly, but not openly and not except for a select few knew her gender (those who did knew her country status). Her uniform was a pressed charcoal grey, though now it was wrinkled, slightly bloody, stained and ripped, her short brown hair ruffled.

She looked over his appearance, uniform and sword at his side, the blade in his scabbard. He never went anywhere without that thing. He had a white mustache and beard, brisk, but not too long along with white hair on his balding head. He knew of her status as a country. She smiled fondly from her spot in the plush chair, her shoulders a bit slouched. She straightened a little, hiding her wince. "General Lee."

He stood with his back straight, his head tilted in respect. She withheld the tired sigh wanting to escape. Even at the end, her general respected her. She smiled wryly. "You can sit, Robert."

He jolted a little at the use of his first name, but sat across her. She knew the inevitable. "Speak your mind, General."

His voice was grave. "This war is at an end and not in our favor either." His gaze looked over her and at the injuries she gained from the war. From the bandage on her forehead above her eyebrow. Another burn wound covered by a bandage on her neck and the many other burns and injuries unseen underneath her uniform. Mostly burns on her forearms and lower chest.

General Robert E. Lee scowled, hating what he had to say, especially in front of his personification. "We need to surrender."

Montgomery grimaced at the very thought. "Surrender to the North?" She wasn't a fool. She knew the statistics and the loses. She also was tired of fighting. 4 long years. She wasn't alive for it and never met the countries, but she wondered how England and France lasted the 100 year war she learned about. She couldn't imagine doing a century of this. She smirked bitterly. "You're not a fool." She shook her head. "Very well, do what you believe you must. Talk to your men."

"Thank you, General Jones." She had a feeling he was thinking about his daughter who died October 20, 1862. Close to when the war began. Of all the lives who were lost.

She looked past him, lost in thought. "This war was terrible. Father against son. Brother against brother." _Brother against sister._

He stood, clasping a hand on her shoulder. She held back another wince. He said wisely. "' _It is well that war is so terrible, otherwise we should grow too fond of it."_

She smiled warmly, chuckling a little. "Wisely said, General Lee."

He removed his hand, his softer expression going stern and giving her a crisp salute, his back straightening. She returned his salute and he turned sharply on his heel, leaving the room. She gritted her teeth in pain and anger. Bitterness and shame. How could she face him, face Alfred. She cursed. "Dammit, Alfred! Looks like you won this one, brother." She pressed her lips together at the title.

She bowed her head, knowing she had to admit defeat. She fought America many times in this war, as displeased as she was at the outcome, she was glad it was over. She could feel the burning pain from the Union bastards burning her farms and homes in the Carolinas and Georgia, their lands, the plantations. Monty growled. "Damn Yankees!"

She could feel the pain and hated it. She mourned for her people and their suffering.

* * *

**April 9th, 1865- Battle of the Appomattox, Noon**

It was just after the 'Battle of the Appomattox Court House'. Monty's uniform was even more torn than before, she still had dirt on her face from the fighting. Currently, she and General Lee were on one side of the room. On the Union side, General Ulysses S. Grant and Alfred...America (or North as she was getting to call him in her head) were there. Along with a couple soldiers from both sides, both Union and Confederate.

General Lee finalized the surrender. Montgomery realized it was time to speak as the South's personification. She stiffened her back, managing to keep her pride as much as possible. "I agree with General Lee's surrender. The South will be joined back with the North."

Soldiers from both sides cheered, relief plain on their faces. Monty smiled slightly, despite the defeat clinging to her shoulders, she wished for her soldiers to have peace. She could feel her brother's gaze, but ignored it as best as she could. She couldn't even think about looking at him.

General Grant explained all the terms. The Confederate soldiers would be pardoned, officers would get to keep their arms and the starving Confederates would be given rations from the Union. It was the truth of it, one of the reasons a surrender had to happen. Her men were starving. Monty didn't doubt that not all the fighting would stop yet, even if the war was officially over. She couldn't help, but feel a little smug about it even as exhausting as the war was. 

After paperwork was finalized on the surrender (by both her and Lee) most of the room left. Lee clasped her shoulder before leaving. Monty smiled a little. She would visit him in the future, even with the war over. There was an awkward silence between the two halves of the country. One that never happened before the war started. They were a couple feet from each other, both standing and facing each other. Monty absentmindedly rubbed her hurting side.

America winced, he knew she had to have many wounds. He had wounds, but with her losses, she's have more. He sighed, wishing he could be his happier self. "Monty..."

Her head finally snapped up, eyes angry. "No! Don't call me that!"

America's lips pressed together. "Fine, Montgomery. The war is over."

That angered Monty, with him brushing off her hard fighting and her loss like this. Her eyes were blazing. "You happy you won, huh?! You want to brag about how much I lost and ya won!?" Her southern twang came out in her anger.

America frowned, the unfamiliar expression becoming familiar as of late. "No, but like I said, it's over. You're going to stay angry at me, Jules? I'm your brother."

She flinched hard at the human nickname he gave her and his reminder of what he was to her. In that moment, the anger left her and she leveled him with a tired look. "And you talk to England, don't you?"

"Monty..." He trailed off with a flinch.

Montgomery didn't react to the nickname this time, ignoring the ball of guilt in her chest. Anger she clung to, anger was easier and hurt less. She scoffed. "I mean, after the Revolutionary War, when you left him crying in the mud on his knees. Or when he burned your capital down in 1814 alongside Canada!"

America's brow furrowed, the first signal of anger on his face. "Watch it, Montgomery. You started this war. Are you mad the slaves are free?"

She flushed bright red, all the way down to her neck, ducking her head. "...No, I'm not. They deserve the same as my white citizens."

America grinned for the first time in a while. "See, so-"

"But I don't want to see you unless I have to or live with you. End of this war or not." She turned her back to him, getting ready to leave the room, emotionally drained. "I'll accept you, no rebellions out of me, I promise you. But brother or not, I will still live on my own, giving myself that freedom."

She felt the pain of her wounds and the shame welling in her gut.

America's face fell. It was just like with England, except this time he was the older brother. And it hurt, it hurt a lot... "Julia..."

"Goodbye, Alfred. If you need me for country business, you know how to contact me." She decided to use his human name and not by his personification. Also, calling him 'America' was a little strange. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. She felt the longing for her brother, a small part of her hoping whatever happened, they'd be close again. America felt the same. They would need to be with each other at times because they were both halves of one country. But it would be painful.

But both America and Montgomery fixed smiles on their faces and kept going.


	4. Meeting the Europeans

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the Europeans and WWI**

The date was April 2, 1917.

Germany has been attacking American ships and ships with Americans on board for the past couple of years and calling it a accident or unfortunate occurances. President Woodrow Wilson declared war on Germany after their military attacked _Housatonic_ with one of their U-boats. America and Germany (the personifications) were very tense.

None of the countries knew that the southern representation of the country, Montgomery existed. America was giving Allies supplies, but they weren't getting involved until now. Isolationism was becoming a thing of the past.

Montgomery lived in a home in Richmond, Virgina. While, her brother America (or Al or North as Montgomery called him, as they were both representations of America.), lived in Washington D.C. It's been about 52 years since the Civil War and they had to work together for a couple wars that happened before the one currently going on.

America came to Montgomery's home after he gotten word from their president. Hearing the doorbell, Montgomery got up and opened the door. Grinning wide with light brown hair with a cowlick similar to her's. He wore a white shirt, loosely worn tie and a brown bomber jacket, fur on the hood. "Hey, Monty. Can I come in?"

Montgomery stared for a moment. "Huh? Oh, sure, North." It was still weird to call him America. She moved to the side, waving a hand and telling him to follow her inside. It was a place she lived in on her own. It was two stories with a spiraling staircase going to the second floor. The first floor had rugs in front of the stairs and in the living space. The first floor has the kitchen, a fireplace and a bathroom. While, the second floor had another bathroom, her bedroom and other rooms that were clean and unused.

American watched as his sister sat on the couch. He tried to brush it off and laugh, but America wasn't an idiot, he knew there was still tension. Montgomery sat back and looked at him. "So, what is it? I know about Wilson's declaration of war." She actually went to the north side decently enough. She personally knew Theodore Roosevelt's daughter, Alice. A fiery spirited woman, Alice Roosevelt was. She knew Theodore Roosevelt too, respecting him greatly as a great and strong president that he was. She met their boss, Woodrow Wilson, when he was sworn into office.

American nodded. "Yeah, we can't let them Krauts attack our ships and our people."

Montgomery scowled darkly, clenching her jaw. As much as she tried to disagree with America for petty reasons, killing of their citizens was something they can obviously agree with about being enraged at. "It's warrented. So, we're going to war. What about it?"

"This isn't like the other wars, Monty. You have to meet the Allies."

Montgomery's head darted up to look at him. "North, is that wise?" She's almost 100 years old, but she's been hidden this long.

America sent her a smile. "So...England, France and Russia are going to be coming to meet up."

Montgomery seemed to nod. "Yeah...alright." Montgomery scratched the back of her head. It was easier to keep it short as she could get most things done disguised as a man.

* * *

It was about a month after that talk with America when she went to D.C. to meet with her brother. She sat in the back of the car as a member of the military drove to D.C. She sighed as they stopped in front of White House. The door was opened and Montgomery gotten out, nodding her head at her driver. She walked to the front of the White House, where America and the president, Woodrow Wilson stood.

Montgomery sent him a smile. "Mr. President. A pleasure." She shook his hand briefly.

He sent her a smile back. "It is I who should be saying that, Miss Montgomery." He stared at her for a moment, amazement on his face. Most of the presidents looked like that when they saw her or America. A select few being the exception.

The president and his guard went back into the White House. America nodded at her, sending her a grin. "You ready?"

Montgomery snorted, following him into the conference room. "Is anyone for the Europeans?" For a while, Montgomery was annoyed that Britain or any of Europe wouldn't support the South's cause, even if they didn't know she existed.

The heavy two doors were thrown open by America, with him calling. "The Hero is here!"

A accented voice said. "America, it's about time. Why did you disappear like that. It's irresponsible."

America laughed. "Don't worry about it, Britain."

"Why you..."

Montgomery smirked. From North's tales, that must be Britain. He was a guy of average height, bright yellow blond jagged hair, bright green eyes and huge eyebrows. It made Montgomery want to say something about it as a joke, but held her tongue. This was serious.

"You have person behind you, da?"

American almost rolled his eyes. _Of course it was the communist._ He laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He moved to the side, splaying out his arm. "Dudes, this is my sister, Montgomery, the southern part of the country."

Montgomery crossed her arms over her chest after she waved a bored hand. "Yo."

The room had a large round table made of expensive wood, chairs were around the table with a large chalkboard covering one wall.

America snickered at the shocked looks of the other nations. Well, Britain and France looked shocked. Other than the widening of his eyes, Russia's wide grin just got creeper. At least, in America's opinion.

England sputtered. "Sister?! When did that happen, America?"

France, a man with long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in fancier dress than anyone else in the room, arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, new sister, non?"

Russia, a towering man with white hair and purple eyes and a wide cheerful smile on his face with no emotion. He put his hand up. "Zdravstvuyte."

Montgomery blinked at the mess of the jumbled consonants of the word, figured it was some type of greeting. She nodded at him, causing him to send his smile in her direction.

America shrugged. "Yeah, it was in 1820, so about a hundred years ago."

It was quiet for a moment and France asked quietly. "Your Civil War?"

Montgomery huffed, walking over to the chair and flopping down. "Are we gonna talk about this war or a old one?" Montgomery could still admit to herself she was bitter over the loss whenever it was brought up. America glanced at her, but he ignored the tension in the room.

Britain huffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "That is quite rude, young lady."

Montgomery felt her eyebrow twitch. She already felt annoyed at his words. America grinned in amusement. England just had a way of annoying him sometimes and he knew it wouldn't be any different for Monty.

France laughed, sitting in another chair in a flourished move. "Now, now, Angleterre, you've just met and already such a bad impression."

England turned with a scowl and his hands on his hips toward France. "Shut it, you bloody Frog!"

"Oh? You can't cook."

"Take that back!"

"Non! Make me!"

"You prat!"

Russia, America and Montgomery watched as they strangled each other. Montgomery blinked, turning to her brother. "Do they do that a lot?"

Russia said brightly. "Da. All the time."

America waved a hand. "You dudes gonna continue the meeting or what?"

They stopped, turning their heads to look at the other personification at the same time. America shivered. "That's creepy, man."

Montgomery was sending them the same uneasy look. "I have to agree with North."

Britain huffed, sitting in a chair across from Montgomery. "Look what you did."

Francis smirked at him. "Trust me, Angleterre, that's not my doing, but yours."

Which called Round 2 between France and England soon enough. America laughed as he watched. About 30 minutes later, all arguments ended and the real talks of the war began. Montgomery tugged on her uniform jacket. She was used used to wearing the military uniform at meetings. Wearing her Confederate uniform at their next meeting after the war, made America look like he wanted to strangle her.

They talked about troops and where they were sending them. They were going to send 14,000 troops first off to France to defend in the trenches, where Montgomery would go with the first set of troops and America would make sure everything was settled in the White House before he came with the next set of troops.

After another hour, everything was agreed upon. America told her as it ended. "You could've worn something else, ya know?" He noticed her figiting throughout the meeting. Straightening and smoothing out her uniform jacket.

Montgomery sent him a sharp grin. "My Confederate uniform?"

America rolled his eyes, sending her a rare dirty look. " _Monty_. Like you haven't done it before."

The southern part of their country just sent him a pleased grin back.

England and France watched the two halves of America interact. England smirked, amused. _Finally, that thick headed idiot had to deal with what he did. But if it was as bad as the Revolutionary War..._ He winced at the thought. France was thinking among the same lines.

Britain stood up stiffly. "Well, I suppose this is it. Until we meet again on the battlefield." He went to shake America's hand formally, but America just snickered, slapping a heavy hand to his back. Britain jolted forward from the strength. Montgomery raised an eyebrow. Most nations weren't as strong as they were.

America seemed to forget and remember this fact at the same time. "See ya soon, Britain, dude."

Britain sputtered and when he went to do the same to France, the nation backed up with hands raised in front of him. "Non, thank you, Amerique." He was smirking at the island nation's misfortine. America and Russia gave each other hard stares, neither moving from their spots.

Montgomery watched them for a moment before getting up. _Oh, right. Russia's a communist._ She felt her nose wrinkle in disgust at the thought. _Communist._

She figured she had to do her part as a nation. She stopped in front of the grouchy English man. He sent her a wary look. She grinned at him, holding at her hand. He blinked, his eyes widening as he hurried to clasp her hand into a firm shake. "Oh, right. Nice meeting you today, Miss Montgomery."

Montgomery nodded, easy going. "Yeah, you too."

France came up and wrapped her hand in two of his. "It's wonderful seeing you, Madame Montgomery."

She nodded, taking her hand back. "Yeah...likewise." _Europeans were weird._

Russia said brightly. "Nice meeting you, da?"

He was giving her a stare, his eyes trying to see what she was made of, most likely. She gave him a blank stare back, doing the same thing he was.

With much noise, the three nations left. Montgomery sat down with a sigh, tossing her feet on the table and crossing them at the ankles. She threw her arms behind her head. "Well, that was interesting, North."

America smiled at her, sitting down next to her and copying her position. "Yeah, but the war should be ending soon. Dudette, the war's been goin' on for three years."

Montgomery scratched the back of her head. "Let's hope so, North."

They both knew this war would be different than the battles they fought in. Trench Warfare. They heard enough about it. Montgomery tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She wasn't worried, she guessed it would happen at some point. Sure, they helped the Allies with supplies and support, but they were finally putting boots to the ground, hopefully it moved it along for their win.

She blinked as a heavy hand landed on her short hair. "Don't worry too much, Monty. I'm the Hero! And you're pretty tough too." He messed up her hair roughly, forcing Montgomery to forcibly duck her head. He chucked as she ducked her head away, her ears burning a little in embarrassment. She was getting up there in age, she wasn't a child anymore.

America just laughed at her reaction. Montgomery stood. "Not worrying, North. We're strong." She walked out of the room.

America stared at the closed door his sister just left through. Things were getting better between him and Monty, but things were still tense. He knew most of the country didn't want to get involved and Montgomery felt the same thing. But, they had to. Germany and the Central Powers would keep attacking their ships and citizens.


	5. Emancipation Proclamation and Entering WWI

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 5**

**Emancipation Proclamation and Entering WWI**

It was 1863 and Montgomery 'Monty', the Southern personified representation of the United States or as the humans knew her, General Jullian Jones, just finished another battle, regrouping back in Richmond, Virginia in her home. It was after the Battle of Chikasaw Bayou. Montgomery was pleased as it was a Confederate win. The battle lasted from December 26-29, 1862. **  
**

Now it was January 1, 1863.

Montgomery was sitting behind a large wooden desk, bear claws holding it up. Montgomery rubbed the side of her face with her right hand, her left shoulder stiff from the battle. She was looking through some papers. Presidential reports and reports of troops, their battles and supplies.

Montgomery blinked as a loud knock hit the heavy wooden door. She looked up. "Who is it?"

"Quartermaster Sergeant Graves, General Jones! Messenger from the Union!"

Montgomery frowned. _What does Alfred want?_ "Come in!"

The door creaked open slowly and two people were at the entry. Quartermaster Sergeant Graves was a man in his early 30's with a scruffy brown beard and thinning hair, stocky, but was short. He was a good soldier, one who Monty met in the beginning of 1862. Loyal and truly believed in the South's rights and might. He was usually General Lee's right hand man, so she trusted him enough.

The Union soldier next to him was dressed crisply in the Union uniform, back stiff and a official looking parchment rolled up in his right hand. Montgomery scowled at the rolled up parchment. Whatever it was, it was likely going to anger her. The Union soldier was a boy no older than his mid 20's, with barely a beard with pure blond hair and bright blue eyes, strongly built. His rank showed he was a sergeant. 

Graves stepped aside, standing at attention, sending her a salute. Montgomery rose for a moment, sending him a salute back. "At ease, Quartermaster Sergeant." She sat back down, eyeing the boy. Graves did the same, narrowing his eyes at the disrespect to his General. He wasn't aware she was a personification. Montgomery spoke. "You have a name, _boy?"_

The boy stiffened, his jaw working. "Sergeant Knoll, sir."

Montgomery's mouth twitched to the side. "No respect for a General, Knoll?"

Sergeant Knoll was tense, from his face down to his toes. "I apologize, sir, but you're not my General."

Montgomery eyebrow's darted up in surprise at his words. _Alfred's men are rude._

Quartermaster Sergeant Graves sucked in an enraged breath, his chest puffing up. "How _dare you-"_

Montgomery raised a hand, not looking away from Knoll. "It's alright, Quartmaster Sergeant Graves, I can't imagine the Union having _any_ respect." Knoll's face went angry like she expected and she noticed the smirk on the Graves' face. "So, why are you here, _boy_?"

Knoll went even more stiff. He said stoically. "President Lincoln has written a proclamation and General Jones ordered it to be delivered to you." His face looked a little confused, most likely since her and Alfred had the same last name and rank. And their looks were very similar. But, Jones was common enough. 

Montgomery nodded. "Very well, _boy,_ hand it over." She wary to see what Alfred was up to. Looking like he eaten something bitter, Knoll handed it to her. She unrolled it and looked it over. She read the header, 'Emacipation Proclimation'. 

Montgomery read it over, feeling her jaw tightening the further she got. The second read through, her molars were hurting. Her head snapped up, hissing. "What is this?"

Whatever haughtiness Knoll carried seemed to disappear. "President Lincoln-"

She threw the parchment down on the desk in rage, standing ubruptly. Graves frowned. "General Jones?"

She growled at them. "How dare he? Lincoln is a damned fool!" Knoll looked like he would speak, but Montgomery waved a angry hand. "Aw, shut yer mouth! Lincoln and Alfred tryin' to take what don't belong to them! We're not the same damn country! He can't decide these things! I know Alfred had a hand in it, just to get a reaction!"

Knoll was pale and Montgomery couldn't help, but feel satisfied. _He better be scared._ Graves asked. "General Jones. If I may, what is it?"

Montgomery spat dryly toward Knoll, who either went white in rage or fear at the action. "Lincoln decided to free the South's slaves, like-like he has any right to."

Graves eyes widened in disbelief and anger. "He cannot do that!"

"Damn right he can't. Boy, what is the mean of this? What is the cause?"

Knoll finally spoke. "To follow it."

Graves scowled and Montgomery laughed harshly. "Bah! That's not happening!" Montgomery grabbed the parchment, easily crumbling it up like it was a simple piece of paper. She threw it in his direction. "When the South _wins_ the war, you'll pay for this insult. We're not following a single word. You can tell General Jones and Lincoln, they can shove it!"

Montgomery was panting, her chest heaving in her anger and her hands trembling. Soon enough, Knoll was gone, Graves not far behind him. Montgomery let out a roar, pushing the papers off the desk, slamming a hard fist into the wood (causing it to snap straight down the middle) when that didn't help. 

She furious stormed around, cursing the Union, Alfred and Lincoln. She sank into her chair, looking around her office with a heavy sigh. From her destroyed desk, many holes in the walls and even one in the wooden floorboards. She smiled wryly. "I really must watch my temper." She leaned her head back. "Alfred, you will pay for this, I promise you." She knew this Proclamation wouldn't stand and the Confederates wouldn't allow it. The War wasn't over yet. 

* * *

America was sitting in President Lincoln's office, feeling anxious. He sent the 'Emacipation Proclemation' over a week ago and he was waiting for his messenger to get back. He didn't believe Monty would do anything to him, but he didn't know much about her these days. 

He was relieved when Sergeant Knoll came in, stiff around his mouth and jaw. America smiled lightly, no doubt Monty did something to anger him. Explaining the situation to them made America give a rare scowl. He wasn't surprised at Monty's temper and rage, but he hoped she would be reasonable about this. This could only end one way, and the numbers were on the Union's side. It wasn't like the war with England, where the Colonists won despite the number of troops. 

After Sergeant Graves left, it was only President Lincoln and America left. 

President Lincoln eyed the personification. "That was a plausible reaction, America." He was one of the only humans who knew what he and Monty was. 

America let out a sheepish smile, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know." He was a little annoyed at the rudeness of her soldiers. _Monty's men are rude._

America walked out on his own, looking up at the cloudy sky, where rain was about to come in. "Monty I don't want to do this, but you won't like the outcome." He was worried about his little sister, but knew it had to be done.

The South couldn't stay seceded from the Union.

* * *

**WWI: June 26, 1917**

**Port of Saint-Nazaire**

Montgomery stood with the U.S troops in the port of Saint-Nazaire, overlooking the sea in the United States battleship. Which carried 14,000 strong Americans. 

"General Jones!"

She was snapped a salute and she gave one back, nodding at him to go on. "We arrived, General. Prepare to depart?"

Montgomery nodded. "Afirmmative." She was dressed in the dressed blue uniform, General insignia on the collar and sleeves. The cap firmly over her head. Her hair was still short, a little longer length than America's, but still short. She was first to walk down the ramp, the troops in two columns behind her. 

Standing on the Port were crowds which made Montgomery frown a bit. Their arrival was supposed to be secretive, wary of German submarines. Montgomery still smiled and sent the crowd a wave. That caused them to cheer louder. 

As they reached the bottom, Montgomery noticed France and a high ranking French officer. She walked over, shaking his hand firmly. "General Julian Jones." She wasn't aware if he knew what she was. 

She had her Colonel address her troops and the french man said. "General de Brigade Jacque Pearvot."

Montgomery nodded sharply. "Yes, thank you for having us." This was said in French. The man gave her a respectful nod, going to his men. 

France sent her a smile, his arms open slightly. "Madame Montgomery. Welcome." His hands were on her shoulders, kissing both of her cheeks. Montgomery felt her face flush red, embarrassed. She wasn't used to the European customs. That got a laugh out of the personification of France. Montgomery huffed. _Europeans were weird._

France sent her a look. "I didn't know you knew french."

Montgomery put her hands in her pockets. "Louisana, New Orleans. A lot of French settlers there." She looked ahead, inhaling the sea air. It truly was a beautiful place, she could only imagine what Paris looked like. "So, what's the plan?"

France stood next to her, sending her a smile. "You're men need to be trained. When they are, we'll send them with French soldiers to the trenches."

Montgomery made a face of distaste, not liking the idea of trench warfare, but nodded. "Understandable. North should be joining us soon."

France said. "Oui, along with Angleterre."

A couple more plans were finalized, but that was it for now. 

* * *

A couple of months were spent training the American troops. In that time, both America and England joined them, though England came back and forth.

And on October 21, 1917, the first trooper were sent to the trenches in Nancy, France with french units. 

The Americans were green, even with the couple months of training. The English called them, 'Doughboys'. Though others called the English 'Limey'. 

It was a torturous business. They were in the dirt, hollows cut out for sleeping. When it rained, the trench would be flooded up to their knees. The winter was hitting, making it even more cold when it rained or snowed. Montgomery hated it. The constant gunshots hit over head, looking to hit someone from their side. The noise drove you crazy, as it could go on for days. It lead to shellshock on many soldiers. It was almost frightening looking at these men. That didn't even take chemical warfare into account. 

Montgomery spent a lot of this time cursing Europeans of all kinds. 

She was actually stuck in a trench with England, while France and America were in another one somewhere else in France.

Spending about a month on the trenches with the Brit made Montgomery frustrated. Maybe because America was her brother, England seemed to live just to annoy her, scolding her at times. 

Montgomery was ducked inside with the other troops, the Germans shooting toward them. England was crouched next to her, gripping his gun tightly. He spat. "Bloody bastards."

Montgomery lifted her head upward with a groan, her ears ringing. "Jesus. Do they ever stop?"

England's green eyes looked at her. "I wouldn't lift you're head too high." Montgomery eyebrow twitched at his slight scolding tone. This is what she was talking about.

Though England wasn't all bad. He certainly had interesting stories or things to say. And believe it or not, they even played cards and they weren't the only ones. England could be heard cursing her under his breath as she won or her huffing and sulking as he won. 

He usually would say something like, "Chin up" or something similar.

Montgomery was in the trenches for months. 

As the new year was coming and it was January 1918. They barely moved and many died from both sides, both in No Man's Land and in the opposite trench. 

England noticed. He arched an eyebrow at her. "You act like you haven't fought in a war before, poppet." Which was a weird name, but he called her that a lot. Or her name, Montgomery. 

Montgomery rolled her eyes (which made him send her a scowl). "Yeah, small wars since the War of the Northern Aggression."

They ducked down, firing back and ducking at the returning fire.

England said slowly. "The War of Northern Agression?"

Montgomery's mouth twisted. She was not calling it The Civil War. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

England sent her an annoyed look. "Speak proper English, young one."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She didn't speak like he did and neither did North. She knew especially since her South side had different dialects and ways of speaking. 

England huffed again, sending her a glare. He scolded her on her rudeness and Montgomery did her best to ignore him. Montgomery went on her belly, taking her gun and shooting across the field. England and the rest of the soldiers joined her. 

Montgomery frowned as she noticed the German line about to cross over to No Man's Land. 

And like before, here it started. 

* * *


	6. World Meeting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montgomery and America go to a World Meeting.
> 
> It's as exciting as usual.

**Confederate America**

**Chapter 6**

**World Meeting I**

* * *

It was after World War II and it was time for a World Meeting in London, England. 

After WWII, the rest of the world knew who Montgomery was, how Montgomery and America were split like the Italies. 

He was wearing his aviator jacket with brown pants and a tie around his neck. Montgomery was dressed in the military uniform, General bars were on her shoulders and sleeves of the black jacket. She muttered. "Do I have to go?"

America laughed, smacking a hand on her back. "Don't sulk too much, Monty."

She glared. "I'm not." _She doesn't sulk! No matter what North said._

They were walking down the streets of London. They were headed to the government building, where all the other nations were meeting. 

"Hello, Amerique! Miss Montgomery."

Both halves of America looked up, recognizing the voice and accent. America sent a wave with a big smile. "Hey, France. Hey, Canadia!" They both walked closer. 

Monty snorted. "You did that on purpose."

America sent her a broad grin, but didn't reply. The grin was answer enough. She never understood why they thought he was a fool. She hasn't been around the nations other than her brother for very long, but even she noticed they acted a certain way, had some type of mask.

America had a bag with burgers and fries in one hand, planning on eating it at the meeting. 

Monty had a large cup of sweet tea in her hand, drinking from it every couple of minutes or so. And it wasn't her first cup. She loved the stuff.

Well, she also loved fresh brewed moonshine, but she wasn't bringing _that_ to a World Meeting.

France sent them a smile, Canada shyly smiled and hiding behind him. He whispered. "Hello, America. Montgomery."

They both sent him identical grins. 

France waved a hand in front of him, toward the front door. "Shall we?"

A couple of other nations were in front of them. They walked into the conference room, sitting down next to each other, a plaque with their names on it in front of the chair. 

France and Canada sat a little farther from them. The chairs rolled, with long backs and leather seating. Monty threw herself in her chair with a grunt, setting her cup down. 

England glanced over at her from the right of Germany, who as usual was at the head of the table. He was the best at keeping order. England sent her a glare and Monty grinned at him. She's gotten to know him since WWI. Annoying him amused her like it did North. America snickered from next to her, drawing England's ire. He was sending his glare toward them. 

The Italies, Norway, Denmark, Poland and other nations came in and were sitting. There was talking for a couple of moments and Germany stood up, raising a hand in the air. "Silence! This is Britain's time hosting the World Meeting and we thank you! Now! Let's get down to business!"

When it was silent, Germany gave a stern nod and sat down. England stood up, straightening his coat by the lapels. "Alright, we have a couple of things to discuss that involve all of us. We will get through them and _everyone_ and I mean _everyone_ will get a turn, so no interupting." Even as he was talking to the other nations, his gaze landed on both France and America. 

America laughed. "Why are you looking at me, bro?"

England's thick brow twitched. "Use proper English, you wanker!"

France snickered. "You can't stand not to look at me, Angleterre?"

England growled. "Shut it, you bloody frog!"

China shook his head, his long dark hair gathered in a low ponytail. "Westerners always fighting!"

Montgomery smirked, jerking the labels on her military jacket. She looked around. North and France were persistently annoying England. The Italies were talking. Well, Northern Italy was grinning and waving his arms. Romano was glaring with his arms crossed.

Monty was curious to see what they were talking about, but shrugged. North nudged her hard. "Hey, Monty!"

Monty gave out a grunt, elbowing him just as hard. "What is it, North?"

America made a face at her and said. "Tell Britian that we speak English the right way."

England snapped. "I think I would know. It's called English for a bloody reason!"

Monty scoffed, decided to give her two cents. "You're both wrong."

France watched, amusement clear on his face. England and America both yelled. "What?!"

Monty smirked, tilting her chin forward and her shoulders stiffening up proudly (Many nations noticed it was a pose both America and Britian used, seeing that and knowing this wouldn't end well). "Well, North you don't speak it right and England, you make up words nobody would ever use. North, saying Pop for soda is weird."

England gave her a sharp glare. "People most certainly do, young lady!"

America told her. "And it's normal, Monty. It's what people in the north say."

Monty shrugged. "Still weird." She took a drink of her sweet tea, being a little disappointed to realize it was almost gone. "And man, you're so stuffy. With a stick up your 'arse'." She snickered at the term, it was still weird to her.

American let out a bark of laughter, ignore her comment from before. _This was gold!_

The other nations watched and China rolled his eyes, muttering about new and old westerners being the same. Japan was keeping silent, not wanting to be pulled into it. Germany face was twitching and turning dangerous colors and Italy went from talking to his brother to annoying the German Nation, making his temper worse.

Romano was relieved his brother left him alone, only to scowl deeply at Spain yammering in his ear about tomatos. Everyone could hear the 'bastardo' aimed at the smiling nation. Other nations were either chatting or arguing themselves, though a decent amount of nations were watching the three argue. 

France and Canada shared a look. France was amused and Canada was exasperated. He sighed. He should've guessed they'd be alike. _There goes any peace. She's just as bad as they are._

England face flooded red. "You little gobby! Maybe if you spoke English correctly, I wouldn't have to say anything. You cannot even finish your words correctly!"

Monty smirked. "What are ya talkin' about?" _What did he call her? Weirdo._

America grinned. 

England let out a growl. "If that bloody American even knew anything about raising a child-"

Both Monty and America let out sounds of indignance. They both spoke at the same time. America said. "Well, that's where you're wrong-"

Monty scowled. "I grew up jus' fine with North and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All the nations stopped and stared at the standing German Nation. He slapped his hands on the table, standing over it. Italy backed up with a yelp. 

Which made the three arguing nations realize they were standing too. They plopped back down.

Germany glared at them all. He pointed at Montgomery, who bit back her yelp at his full fury on her. "You are new, but no more arguing! That conversation is useless and not what we're talking about! All of you will raise your hand when you want to speak and only one at a time!" Germany roared as they looked at him silently. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

After getting various agreements, he started the meeting and things called down. Monty slumped back in her chair, straightening the labels of her jacket again. 

* * *

The meeting ended after three hours. Montgomery stared sadly at her empty sweet tea. America ate through his burgers at Russia's turn, causing the big nation's smile to get wider and creeper to those standing next to or near him. 

During their turn, they talked about global warming and things effecting their countries. America stretched his shoulders. "Ah, Monty, you coming with me back to the room?" They had two separate rooms, connected by one door. 

Monty shook her head, trashing her cup and stretching herself. She didn't know how North sat through these things. His attention span was worse than hers and she wanted to pull her hair out. "Nah, I'm gonna look around a bit."

He patted her hard on the shoulder, walking out the door with a smile. She didn't have anything on her, so she just walked out with herself. North was already gone, most likely looking for food. There was another meeting tomorrow so they were staying an extra day. Half of the nations already left, not wanting to stay in any longer. She walked out the door and froze. She stared blankly at the large nation.

_It was Russia._

_The Communist_.

She remembered meeting him before their involvement in WWI and even the slight tension during WWII, but it was different now. She scowled. "Russia."

Russia smiled, tilting his head. "Ah, Montgomery Amerika. Nice seeing you?"

Montgomery jerked her jaw forward, the muscles tight. She knew this wariness and anger at Russia wasn't all hers' but it was still there. "What do ya want?"

"Just saying hello, da?"

She stared at him with cold eyes. "Nothin' to say to a Communist."

Russia's smile became dark, his eyes shadowed. "Oh? In time, you will become-"

Monty bared her teeth into a growl. "Like hell-" She knew if America was here, he would be enraged and would of attacked Russia already. She was getting pissed off, feeling fire rolling under her skin. 

"Ah, Miss Montgomery!" She ignored the French voice and kept her eyes on Russia's violet ones. As threatening as he was, she wasn't scared of him. France was by her shoulder. "You want to tour Angleterre's dreary country?"

"What did you say, Frog?"

They bickered in the background. A cold voice said. "Are you bothering my dear brother?"

In unison, a shiver went down both Russia and Montgomery's spines. Belarus was clinging to the side of the door. Montgomery felt a tug on her collar and saw the stern grimace of England. "Don't you go starting anything, poppet."

Montgomery matched his scowl. "I'm not..." 

Believe it or not, China and Lithuania (fearfully) steered the larger nation away. She watched him, eyes watching him like her national bird. He left and she realized that England was still scolding her and France was still by her shoulder, not interrupting the island nation. Canada was hovering nearby. 

She shrugged her shoulders, straightening out her blazer. "Watch the jacket, man." 

England's hand went to his hips and Montgomery bit back a groan. She knew that pose and by France's grin, he did too. "I thought I only had to watch out for America starting a fight."

Montgomery rolled her eyes, walking off. "I'm not. I'm off." She walked out, planning on journeying London. 

England sputtered, but didn't follow her.

_Maybe London had some sweet tea._

* * *

She was walking around, looking wary up at the cloudy sky. She knew the possibility of it raining. 

She was walking and then heard someone shout her name. Her country one. "America Bella!"

She stiffened and turned to see both the Italies, Romano and Veneziano or Northern Italy. Romano looked a bit awkward, hunching his shoulders. Northern Italy was beaming, waving a hand. She walked over quickly, watching the English people sending him dirty glares. 

She waved a hand smiling. "Hey, 'm Montgomery." She was already getting looks for her full dress in her military uniform. 

She flushed as Nothern Italy brightly grabbed her hand, kissing it. "Si, nice meeting you, I'm Italy and this is Romano."

Montgomery blinked a bit, taking back her hand. "Uh, yeah." It was a little weird, how everyone called him America, when they both were as the brothers were both Italy. 

Romano rolled his eyes. "Your freaking her out, idiota."

Northern Italy grinned. "Am not. It was just scary. With her and big Russia like that."

Montgomery shrugged. "Yeah, well..." She didn't regret it, but she didn't want to have an audience. Now, she had to talk and watch North for the next day to make he didn't do anything stupid. 

Northern Italy jumped up. "Ooh look, it's Germany!"

Romano's face deepened into a scowl. "I don't want to anywhere near that kraut bastardo." 

Northern Italy needled. "Come on, Fratello! Ciao, bella."

He tugged Romano after the blond man, the Southern part swearing the whole way, getting dirtier looks than before from the citizens. Romano stared at her, glaring deeply when she just shrugged. 

She walked around some more, thinking two things. 

_Europeans were weird and the Italies were no different._

_Ooh, maybe I can find some sweet tea in there._


End file.
